


The Most Important Boy In The Whole Wide Universe

by sassywillgraham



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Immortal Stiles Stilinski, M/M, teen wolf bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassywillgraham/pseuds/sassywillgraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is his everything and he’s about to die.</p><p>(Derek is the Doctor and Stiles is Donna but this story has a happy ending.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Boy In The Whole Wide Universe

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry for the Teen Wolf Bingo! For those wondering about the whole ending to this and how it probably doesn't make sense, it's basically me finding a way to give the Doctor and Donna a happy ending through other characters. Dcotor/Donna is one of my three Doctor OTPs (after Whouffle and possibly before Fezturion?) so I love to put other characters in their places and play around with the story. Immortal!Stiles is one of my guilty pleasures so I'm happy I got to use it here, as well as making him Donna, because the two share so much in common. And let's be real, both Ten and Derek are angsty fuckers.
> 
> WARNINGS: TALK OF DEATH AND A TEMPORARY DEATH.

As he would used to say, back in his old body, he's fantastic.

When they first met, he was shallow, even selfish, and almost rude, with a voice like fire and a mouth that can't stop running no matter what. He was dressed in a white suit, looking angelic while asking questions that hurt, picking up that jacket that belonged to her and asking him how many people he had kidnapped, not caring about his feelings.

But he laughed along and saved him.

"You can stop now," he yelled up, with eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy and something else - like fear mixed with excitement. The desperation in his voice made him listen, made him act human when nothing else could, and it's hard to mask the disappointment when he declines his offer to travel.

When they meet again, he's different. He's still loud and he's still sarcastic but he's better in a confusing way - his smiles are a little more broken but his giggles are a little more happy, and the two are contradicting as all hell. 

He calls him Sourwolf now - "Doctor just doesn't fit you," he murmurs one day, as he looks over from his space at the console. "And seeing as you won't tell me your real name, something else'll have to do." - and jokes about his brooding attitude, his heart lips curved into a smirk.

He protests against any kind of romantic involvement - "I'm not mating with you, you creeper!" - and he's thankful for that, that he won't have to deal with another case of broken hearts, but he holds his hand when it hurts and hugs him after all the pain and the misery with such a strong grip and a comforting hold that it feels like love.

And now, when he's holding his head and crying, fucking sobbing, as he tries to hold him and tell him everything's alright and that he has to do this, he realises that this boy, this fucking brilliant, smart, beautiful boy with mole-dotted skin and big, gold eyes and a grin like the sun and a mind so horrifyingly beautiful, even before the mind of a monster, his mind, was shoved on him, is his everything.

Stiles is his everything and he's about to die.

He braces himself for what he has to do, for the agony of making him forget, before hands are gripping his wrists and pushing his hands away. "It'll be okay," the brunette reassures, eyes misty and sad, until he's falling, crashing to the ground, as his heart stops and his whole world dies.

He's still, his mind slowed, eyes squeezed shut, thinking about everything he has to say, everything he has to explain: that he watched someone he loves die in his arms and he couldn't do anything about it and that he's so so sorry, when a loud sound echoes through the room, something like a gasp, and his eyes fly open to Stiles, living, breathing, moving, looking at him with such happiness that it causes him to shake.

"Told you it would be fine," the beautiful boy mutters, and he starts crying into his chest, and there's laughter filling his ears, and it isn't just Stiles', it's his as well.

"How?" he asks, voice muffled by the fabric of the plaid shirt his face is currently buried in to.

"I can't die, and I don't know why," Stiles replies, eyes big, smile shaky, but the joy in his voice is unmistakable. "Unfortunately, I no longer have a Time Lord's mind stuck in my head, but hey, I'll take anything at this point."

A few moments later, conversations about the supernatural and aliens and anything that might explain the immortality over, they're both standing by the console, his hand over the lever.

Just before he pulls, to take them off on another adventure to the stars, he turns and says words he now knows he won't regret.

"Derek," he tells him, looking down to pretty eyes and letting his face melt into softness. "Some people call me Derek."

The wide eyes are even wider in shock, but Stiles grins. "Derek is way better than Doctor," he says with a cheerful tone, before pulling on his leather jacket and bringing him down to his level. "And thank you," he whispers into his ear, sending chills down his spine, before kissing his cheek.

A soft hand is over his and they both pull the lever.

And Derek thinks that he's finally happy.


End file.
